


stumbled across you

by electric_stydiax



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dimension Breaching, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You Have Been Warned, pre-relationship in regards to Laurel, they literally just gawk at Laurel for most of this BUT ITS OK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: When Laurel goes to National City as a favor for Oliver, she doesn’t anticipate in threes. Or this how a Canary, a Lane, a Luthor and Zor-El meet. It’s fluffy and simple but they just let it happen.





	stumbled across you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WillozSummers (SammieRie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammieRie/gifts).



> This is for @willozsummers / ravenclawjuliawicker on tumblr! I hope you enjoy it, it was super fun to write!

PROMPT #1: Lucy/Lena/Kara/Laurel, preferably domestic either fluff or hurt/comfort

Laurel, in all her years of fighting the fight, had never felt so stilled. She laid in bed next to not one but three bodies. One knew the same life of fighting for justice behind a suit like she did, while the other knew justice like her daytime persona did. From a lawyer at day to vigilante at night, she had experienced so much. The sun keeps shining, the world still turning and the multiverse existing. A smile crept on her face as she thought back to when she met her first ray of sunshine, Kara currently laying on her chest.

She just found out the multiverse existed after an incident with an evil doppelgänger named Black Siren, which left her with more questions about it. It was a usual day, with her waking up to the sun and heading to a café to start work. Her firm was doing double time on every case, and she simply needed a break. After receiving a call from Oliver, she runs down to the lair later that night. “Why do you need me tonight of all nights? The radars have been silent.” The Green Arrow looked pissed, but relented. “We need you to travel through this wormhole and help Supergirl in National City. Something about a rich tech mogul needing protection from false copyright.” Laurel sighed, but agreed. It was rare that Ollie asked Laurel to go be her everyday persona on missions for fellow vigilantes. 

National City was pretty, but it also was just as blasé as a sheet of paper if you ignore all the criminal activity. Laurel bumped into a pair of women, one with a suitcase and the other with coffee. The lawyer landed on the girl holding coffee, and after starting to get nearly tripped into the other woman. “I’m so sorry! I should have been paying more attention!” The girl on the ground said, Laurel then pulled her upright and opened her own suitcase. “No, I should be apologizing to both of you. Fortunately, I keep a few extra work shirts in my suitcase. Please take it and allow me to buy you both coffee. I’m so sorry. My name is Laurel Lance.”

Both Kara and Lena were shocked at the woman’s behavior, being so open and not even remotely aggressive over something so small. Kara, in her somewhat cheerful fashion introduced herself. “My name is Kara Danvers and this is my girlfriend and CEO of L-Corp, Lena Luthor.” However, Lena couldn’t stop smiling and blushing at Laurel. She reminded her of Kara with her optimism, yet she could see she wasn’t docile or weak. She knew when to fight, and when to strike. “My apologies for staring, you simply look very nice. It’s excellent to meet you Laurel.” The three then headed to Lena’s office, changed shirts and coffee in tow. 

Everyone was fine until the city began to explode like poorly placed fireworks. As soon as they stepped into Lena’s office, the ground began to shake violently causing Lena’s body to fall into Laurel’s open arms. Kara, on the other hand had slipped away to the DEO to handle the issue causing buildings to tumble and the ground to spilt. Unknown to anyone, an assassin was already steps away from Lena’s office gun in hard ready to kill her. Lucy Lane had been lucky enough to see them before they reached the doorknob, using a taser to at least move them out of range before they could open the door. Once they’re down, Laurel and Lena step out to see Lucy tying her would-be killer to a chair. “If you will excuse me Miss Luthor, I need to take out the trash.” With a heave and a smile, the younger Lane sister shoves the criminal into the elevator with her downstairs. 

Kara, on the other hand was precariously dangling from the top of the transmission center. She couldn’t jump or a bomb would go off, and she’s not able to break free due to her ropes being laced with kryptonite. What she does do is rub the ropes to together in the hopes that the friction will ignite it so she can escape. Lillian Luthor had a smug grin as she watched the Kryptonian heroine struggle to escape her clutches. “What kind of being, no what kind of thing insists on not only trying to save the world out of “her own heart” and do good but also pretend that she’s worth the attention of my daughter? You have somehow brainwashed my daughter to fight for everything that will destroy this planet. I always knew you were meant to die, but now if I don’t kill you nobody is safe. You are not a hero, Supergirl. You are the origin of the Earth’s demise. So suffer and die at the hand of your one weakness!” 

Laurel already knew something was wrong, call it paranoia or an ulterior sense but she got Lena and Lucy to explain why she’s being called for a lawsuit. The latter of the two tried to pay attention, but she could only focus on her lips. They kept her in a trance, rhythmically moving to a phantom beat. “My mother thinks that by claiming the alien trackers were originally hers, faking blueprints and concept maps that I never gave to her she can somehow take L-Corp down and disgrace me. She hopes I come running back to her, hoping to kill aliens with perceived resentment towards them.” Lucy turns to her boss and lover speaking softly, “That seems far too simple even for Lillian. Could there be an alternate motive? Even a small one?” Lena sighs and pauses for a moment, taking Lucy’s hand. “She was never fond of me dating two women actively for protecting aliens from xenophobic folks like herself. She’s destined to believe all aliens should be treated lesser and second class because they inconvenience the human species. It’s moronic and narrow mindedness at its finest.” 

A ping comes from Lena’s arm, blinking red. “It’s a distress signal from Kara, my mother captured her. I’d normally call the DEO but they cannot find her exact location.” Laurel then turns to both the CEO and ex-army general, saying, “I can, I have the ability to use sound waves to find her. Just take me where the largest sound wave is. I’ll find her, I promise.”  
They grab her hands and stare her down. ”Then go, and save our girlfriend, please. My mother is too hellbent on killing her. We’ll wait here.” Laurel then changes, ignoring the deep blush across her face as she jumps down from the balcony. 

Finding Kara was the easy part, but saving her not so much. Laurel sees a laser aimed at her chest and her dangling from the top floor with the rope nearly torn. Using her Canary Cry, she aims for the laser making it crumble. She then scales the building and grabs the rope, swinging it back to solid ground. After un-tying the journalist from the rock-infused ropes, she turns to her. ”Thank you for saving me. How can I –” The Black Canary stops her mid-sentence, saying, ”No problem, just let me get you back to Miss Luthor safely.” A quick climb down to a motorcycle waiting for her and the Kryptonian leads them back to L-Corp until it begins to float. ”You don’t get to leave, not until the creature dies. Surrender or Suffer alongside her.” As Lillian uses the beam to project a bubble around them, Kara begins to blow frost as a way to counteract the beam. It works but at the cost of Laurel falling until Kara flies to catch her. She quickly flies back to L-Corp, but not without freezing Lillian and her weapon.

Once everyone is back on solid ground, and in civvies, Laurel began to ask every question she has. “So Kara is Supergirl? Your mother is Lillian Luthor and you are all tied to the DEO? God, I need a drink. I’m going to kill Oliver when I see him. He said I was needed for a case, not xenophobic murderers.” At this moment, the hero, mogul and agent all failed to hide their prominent blushes ranging from pink to deep red.  
“Do I have something on my face? Oh god how embarrassing.” “No, no you’re just so –“ “Let me get you a wet wipe –“ “Kara, she doesn’t need a wipe.” “Lucy, yes she does! She is probably sweating right now!” Laurel, despite hearing all of this began to chuckle albeit a bit too loudly. “Not an issue everyone, I found a wipe. I also have one final question. May I take you three out for dinner tonight?” It’s a loud overlay of responses, but all parties say yes.

A few hours later, they’re all in a circle laughing and swapping stories from less stressful times. Eventually, everyone is holding hands and bumping feet like it’s always been that way. Lucy interjects first, soft and slow. “Do you by any chance have to leave National City? I, or rather we would love to do this again.” Laurel then goes across the table and kisses Lucy on the cheek, then Lena’s hands and Kara on her forehead. “I have nowhere to stay since I’m not needed at home. Is it ok if I sleep on your-“ Lena’s already grabbing her hands in response saying,” you most certainly don’t need to ask. Our bed is your bed, if you’ll have us.” The rest of that is merely history, with kisses and tangled limbs and heads on Laurel’s chest smothering her in a moment of slowly moving silence. It felt better than home, because it was where she was always meant to be.


End file.
